Back to the Makai
by Empress Kurama
Summary: One of Kurama's friends from the Makai comes back searching for Kurama to return home. Kurama has a choice to go, and Hiei is on the edge of an emotional breakdown. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Today was the same as every other day. I wake up, go to school, have all the lovesick girls chase after me, leave school, meet Hiei, and go home. Everything was just the same as always. . . until SHE came.  
  
The usual girls who sent "anonymous" love letters and poems to me were chasing me again after school as usual, and I slipped out and around a corner into an alleyway, giving them the slip for the third time today. I concealed myself well, if I do say so myself, but they still all found me. Most girls would probably see me as the hard-to-get type, I just hope the kitsune-yasha girls don't like this sort of thing as much as THEY do. They don't just LIKE it, they're OBSESSED.  
  
I stood in the alleyway for a few more minutes, then decided it was safe and started walking home. After a few minutes, I saw Hiei asleep in his usual tree outside Meihou High.  
  
Hiei suddenly opened one of his fiery red eyes. "You're late. . ." he said, with a bit of disgust in his voice. But his usual frown turned into a quick smirk. "Those girls chasing you again?"  
  
"Do you need to ask?" I laughed.  
  
His smile didn't last long as it changed into a glare. "Baka ningen-girls. . ." he said softly. He swiftly jumped down from the tree, looking more like he was levitating off the ground than standing on it. "Ready?"  
  
I nodded. We started walking towards my house, and before I knew it, I was rambling on and on and on. "Why won't these girls just leave me alone? Can't they see I have no interest in them? They send me all these letters, poems, and other things, bearing their souls to me, but at what cost? They come after me every single day, waiting for an answer, but still, I give them no reply. But they still wait. . . I just don't understand."  
  
Hiei just looked at me contently as I talked. He may have his evil points, but his personality, quiet as he is, makes him a good listener. He might not be able to carry on a good conversation, but still I tell him everything. My soul has bore everything to him, and my secrets are trapped inside him, sort of like a diary that can never be read.  
  
We finally got home, and I was starting to feel hungry. Hiei stepped around back to the kitchen window as I walked inside. I waved to my mother as I walked in to let her know I was here.  
  
"Oh, Shuichi! You're home! How was your day?" my mother innocently asked. I could probably never tell her about the group of obsessed fans that chase me everyday, but somehow I fell she knows.  
  
"Fine, same as always," I said as I walked into the kitchen. I went to the window and opened it to let Hiei in. He climbed through, then sat on the edge of the kitchen counter next to the refridgerator. "Hungry, Hiei?"  
  
"More thirsty than hungry," he said.  
  
"How about some soda?" I asked as I smiled at him.  
  
Hiei looked confused. "Soda?" he asked, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?"  
  
I took a can of coke out of the fridge and handed it to him. "Try it! It's good!"  
  
Hiei turned the can around and upside down a few times, then after awhile, he bore his demon fands and bit the side of the can. Hiei's innocently confused face quickly turned to disgust as he quickly pulled his teeth out of the aluminum can. "Ugh! It tastes awful!" he yelled.  
  
I laughed so hard I almost cried. "Silly demon, that's because you tasted the CAN," I laughed. I took the can away from him and flipped up the top. Hiei jumped back as he heard the air pressure being released from the can. I handed it to him and smiled. "Now try it."  
  
Hiei looked at it for a second, then lifted the can to his mouth and took a sip. Barely a second later, the soda went in his mouth, then spurted out his nose. He dropped the can and scooted back further onto the counter. "What the f***?! It bubbles inside my mouth! And why do you ningen-people put sugar in your food? It ruins your teeth!"  
  
I just smile as Hiei started sprouting random questions about the soda. I looked at the drips of soda still on his face.  
  
Hiei kept rambling on, "How can you humans eat so much sugar?! Why the hell--"he broke off as I grabbed his chin and started wiping the soda still on his face with a napkin.  
  
Suddenly, my mother burst in the door. She looked at Hiei. "Oh, I didn't notice you had a friend over," she said politely, "You should've called me and I would have made you guys a snack before you got home."  
  
"We're fine, mom" I answered her.  
  
My mother turned to leave, but then turned back around, "Oh, Shuichi, you have another guest at the door. She says it's important." An innocent smirk crept on her face. "Is she one of your little fangirls you're not telling me about?"  
  
My jaw dropped wide open, although to my disliking. HOW DID SHE KNOW?!? HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW?!? I felt somewhat stupid with my mouth agape, and no matter how hard I tried it would not close.  
  
My mother chuckled. "I'll leave this to you and her. If you need me, I'll be upstairs," she said as she left.  
  
I still stood there, not able to give any other expression than shock. Finally, Hiei pointed one of his fingers under my chin and pushed it up for me. I blinked a few times, and then returned to normal. "Thanks. . ."  
  
"Don't mention it," Hiei replied, "It looked like you needed a reality check."  
  
I walked out of the kitchen with Hiei and saw a girl who looked about 15 sitting on my living room couch wearing a dark blue cloak. I sat on the couch across from her, with Hiei standing behind me. I looked at her gleaming, yellow eyes from under the cloak's hood, and something told me she wasn't one of the obsessive girls from Meihou High. She didn't seem quite human at all, but somehow she seemed familiar.  
  
The girl stood up and looked down at me. "I can tell it's you, Kurama. Your appearance has changed but your soul and senses have not." She took hold of my chin and tilted it slightly upward. "Why have you taken this life?" She asked as she peered into my emerald eyes.  
  
I could feel Hiei's energy rising as he gripped his katana.  
  
I pushed the girl's hand away, off of my chin, and I stepped back.  
  
She stared at me blankly. "What's the matter? You're not afraid, are you Youko?" she asked as she started taking off her cloak, revealing silver hair, fox ears, claws, and a tail. She continued, "You do not fear your own lover, do you?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama/s_girl: I forgot this last chapter. . . DISCLAIMER, SLAVE! *aims an arrow at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Meep! Kurama/s_girl does not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho or the Coca Cola Company. . . happy, now?  
  
Kurama/s_girl: *puts the arrow away* Yes! *Smiles and goes and hugs Kurama* ^-^  
  
Kurama: Will you stop hugging me now?  
  
Kurama/s_girl: NO! ^-^  
  
Hiei: Grr. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter2  
  
"You do not fear your own lover, do you?" she asked me, revealing her fox demon-like features (no, not THOSE features. . .).  
  
Back in the Makai, there was a girl for me. She was the guardian of the kitsunes of the Makai. She would not let any man (or kitsune) take her heart, until she met me. I stole her heart, as did she mine. I guess you could say it was love at first sight. But when I became a legend, she had to stay behind and protect the other kitsunes. A wandering thief and a mighty protector, never to see each other again. Back then there was someone for me. Back then, she loved me. Now she's back. Hihana was back.  
  
I held out my arms to her, and she ran into them. Her warmth, her scent, all were the same. I just wish I could say the same for me.  
  
I could feel Hiei's grip on his katana tightening. I knew his blood-red eyes were glaring at her. Finally, he just sighed his usual, "Hn. . ." and went to sit by the window.  
  
Hihana broke the embrace and looked up, her fox ears twitching. "I hear footsteps," she said angrily, looking up at my mother's room door, "and I smell a human." She then lifted her hands above her head, and was consumed by light blue flames, but only for a second. The flames instantly vanished, leaving her in human form. She and I were now both half and half, half human, half demon.  
  
Hihana stood there, in human form, with midnight-black hair with a purplish glow, somewhat tanned skin, and piercing black eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a loose pony-tail, that was tied about halfway down her back that reached to her waist. Two small locks of hair drifted in front over her ears, almost covering her fiery red rose earrings.  
  
Just in time, my mother opened the door to see Hihana in human form. Mom came downstairs and shook her hand. "Hello, my name's Shiori, and I'm Shuichi's mother. And what's your name?" she asked politely.  
  
"Hihana," she answered plainly.  
  
"Well, Hihana, just make yourself at home." Shiori turned to me. "I have to run to the store, so take care of your guests, okay?"  
  
I nodded, and she walked outside, started the car, and drove away.  
  
Hihana stepped into embrace me again, just the way we used to, only now we were both in human form.  
  
"I missed you," she said lightly, then looked up at me. "You need to come back."  
  
I was startled. "B-back t-t-to the Mak-kai?" I stuttered.  
  
Tears formed in Hihana's eyes. She embraced me tighter, then buried her face in my uniform. "Please!" she cried, "We need you. . . I need you. . ." She looked up again, tears streaming down her face.  
  
I frowned, seeing her this way, my first love in tears. I could tell Hiei was trying to ignore us, but in a small way, he seemed jealous. Hiei probably felt that I was his only love, and he most likely didn't want a girl getting in the way of our relationship.  
  
Hihana remained in my arms, crying. "Please, can we talk alone?" she asked softly, merely glancing at Hiei. I took hold of her hand and accompanied her upstairs. "We'll only be a few minutes Hiei."  
  
Hiei glimpsed outside and eyed some birds flying in my front yard.  
  
"Try not to kill anything," I finished as he looked up at me innocently. I took Hihana up to the attic, then opened up a ladder-door out of the ceiling. We climbed out the top and sat together on the roof.  
  
I looked at Hihana, her two front locks of hair and ponytail swaying in the slight breeze. Her glance fell from the sky down to a few children playing soccer in the front yard across the street.  
  
"Look at the people you live with, Kurama," she began, "You ningen-people have healthy, happy children." She paused. "In the Makai, it used to be just the same. All of the kits, gathered around, playing a small game, thinking there couldn't be anything better in the universe." I could picture those old visions in my mind. "Now, I can't say that anymore."  
  
I was a little confused. "What do you mean by that?" I was a little afraid of what her answer would be.  
  
She didn't answer right away, but I could tell she was trying to choke down her tears, but she couldn't. "The kitsunes of the Makai can't hold our position any longer. Five brutal demons have escaped into the Makai, trying to overtake us. Each of them possesses one of the elements: fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning. Their spirit energy is tremendous, and even our strongest kitsunes can't hold them off for long. We've held them back for now, but they've been kidnapping some of the kitsunes, forcing us to hide like mice from a cat!" she cried.  
  
I looked at her face, her expression was pure desperation.  
  
Hihana put her head on my shoulder. "Please come back. Help us save our home. . . your home. . ."  
  
I was astonished. I have been back to the Makai before (fourth season of YYH), and the Makai gate takes a lot of energy to open. Once I go in, I might not be able to get out again. "But wait!" I said, "How did YOU get out of the Makai gate?"  
  
Hihana laughed a little. "You didn't think the kitsunes of the Makai had spiritually weak defenders, do you?" she smiled, "But I only had enough energy to open it a little for a short time."  
  
I had absolutely no idea what to say. My mind was totally blank.  
  
Hihana went on her knees behind me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I can't force you to come, Kurama, but I can ask you for help. I know it will be a hard decision for you, but the choice is yours." Hihana stood up and walked away. "I'll be downstairs awaiting your decision." She walked back down the ladder door.  
  
Hiei sprung up, jumping from the tree in our front yard, onto the roof. "I heard the whole thing," he said solemnly. "What are you going to do?"  
  
I put my hand on my forehead. "I don't know, Hiei. I just don't know."  
  
Hiei crouched down in front of me and lifted my head up. "I don't want you to go. . . but if you must. . ." We both stood up. "If you must, I ask that you. . ." Hiei was struggling to get the words out and turned away.  
  
"You. . . what?" I asked.  
  
His content face turned to a frown. "Ugh, just forget it. Just. . . whatever you decide. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Hiei paused, then continued, "whatever you decide, it's got nothing to do with me, so. . ." His smile returned, "So I want YOU to do what's best for YOU."  
  
"Oh, Hiei. . ." I said as I walked over to him and held him in my arms. I knew he disliked being cuddled, but I did it anyway. Although, this time, he didn't seem to mind.  
  
After awhile, I walked downstairs to talk with Hihana, and I told her my decision. Then I called Yusuke Urameshi, who at the time was getting a studying lesson from Keiko.  
  
~At Yusuke's house~  
  
Yusuke picked up the phone after it rang. "Hello? Oh! Hey, Kurama! How are ya, fox-boy? What?! You're going back to the Makai?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, end of Chapter 2!  
  
I'll type up #3 when I get the chance, but I'll try to do it fast so I can keep you fans happy!  
  
Ciao! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Hiei were all here, not to mention Hihana.  
  
Yusuke started screaming first, "What do you mean you're going back? Do you absolutely have to go?"  
  
"Yes, Yusuke, my people need me. . . I can't just leave them to suffer and die."  
  
Yukina started suggesting things too, "Can't you go ask Koenma sir to take care of it?"  
  
Botan and Koenma rushed through the door. "Actually, Koenma sir has no control over what happens in the Makai," Botan started.  
  
"How long before you go?" Shizuru asked me.  
  
"Three hours."  
  
All of them were astonished.  
  
Kuwabara comfortingly said, "Then we'll be here waiting for when you get back." He patted me on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm afraid he won't be coming back. . ." Hihana started.  
  
"Say what?!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Yeah, KuwaBAKA. Remember when we went to the Makai? It took the four of us just to get the gate no more than halfway open!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke then turned to me. "Is this what you want?"  
  
I nodded as Hihana started explaining about the five element demons kidnapping them and forcing them to hide for their own safety.  
  
"Oh, that's so awful," Botan and Keiko said together.  
  
"And Kurama's the only one who can help us," Hihana finished.  
  
"Why can't we help?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Hihana stared at him and said, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not entirely a demon."  
  
Kuwabara piped up, "So you're like, half human and half demon?"  
  
Hihana glared at Kuwabara with her icy, black eyes, "Yeah, you got a problem with that, human?"  
  
Kuwabara fell backwards and shook his head. I could hear Hiei mutter something under his breath, "Hn. Half breed, half strength."  
  
Keiko stepped up to me. "I don't know how exactly you'll explain this to your mother, but you're smart, you'll think of something."  
  
Koenma shook my hand. "You were one of the best assistants I've ever had in thirteen hundred years. We're gonna miss you buddy.  
  
I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Thank you, sir. It means a lot." I couldn't believe that I was never going to see them again.  
  
Hiei was sitting in the corner, not saying a word no matter how badly he wanted to. I could tell he was angry, but he was trying hard to keep his energy down so no one would notice. He had to be careful around Yusuke, because he could read him like an open book.  
  
All of my friends (with the exception of Hihana and Hiei) grouped in, hugged me good-bye, and left. Hiei left as well.  
  
My mom came home awhile later, and I made up a phony story telling her that Hihana was a representative from the number 1 High School in the world and she came to give me a letter of acceptance. I told her it was a year-round boarding school, and that I would be leaving immediately. I could tell she was sad, but happy at the same time. She kissed me good-bye and said she would await my return.  
  
Too bad I wouldn't be coming back.  
  
I had already arranged with Koenma that in 2 years, he would send a letter to my mother, telling her that I had died in a car accident. Koenma wasn't too happy, but he agreed.  
  
Hihana and I went through a portal to Spirit World and ended up at the Makai Gate. Hihana used her energy to open the gate a little bit, giving us just enough lee-way to pass through. We went through, and I started to change.  
  
I looked at Hihana, who was using her shape-shifting powers to shape-shift me. A second later, I was back in my demon form, and so was she.  
  
"Welcome home, Kurama," Hihana said.  
  
It felt so perfect to be back in my demon form. I felt so free, so alive, so. . . you get the picture.  
  
I was no longer the red-headed human child I was before. Now I was home.  
  
Hihana led me to a small, dark, underground cave, and I saw torchlight up ahead. All of the kitsunes of the Makai were there. I saw the kits wrestling each other and playing together, and. . . I felt like I fit in. . . 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Yusuke was inside his house, just laying around. He heard a tap at his bedroom window, then opened it and looked outside.  
  
"Yusuke," Hiei popped up in Yusuke's face.  
  
"Gah! Don't do that, Hiei!" Yusuke yelled as he jumped back.  
  
"I need help, Yusuke," Hiei said, casting his face down to look at his black shoes.  
  
"You're coming to me for help?" Yusuke asked, "Intentionally?"  
  
"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be, detective. Don't make me result to killing you."  
  
"Fine, fine, okay. So, what's up, Hiei?" he asked.  
  
"I feel kind of empty inside. Like something's missing, you know?" Hiei inquired contently.  
  
"It's because of Kurama, isn't it?"  
  
"I don't really think you can give me the answer I need."  
  
Yusuke waited until Hiei was about to climb out the window when an idea popped into his head. "I know! I'll call Keiko! She always knows how to deal with emotional problems!"  
  
Hiei muttered, "I don't have an emotional problem."  
  
"Problem, breakdown. Same thing."  
  
Hiei looked up. "You think she can help?"  
  
"I don't just think. I know."  
  
Keiko was over awile later, and Hiei started discussing his emptiness in an "anonymous" sort of way. "Let's say there's a special person in my life and it's really killing me inside because I didn't do anything about it?"  
  
Keiko paused for a moment, then answered, "Well, the best thing for you to do is to forget what you DIDN'T do, by doing something NOW. You should just tell her that you love her and then prove your love." She smiled.  
  
Hiei looked up, blushed a little, kissed Keiko lightly on her forehead, and left.  
  
Keiko's face turned bright red, and she looked down at her feet. "That went well."  
  
Yusuke stared at Keiko blankly and then pointed at her. "You DO know he was talking about a guy?"  
  
She looked a little surprised. "Him?" Keiko asked.  
  
Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Oh my. . ."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Hiei was running as fast as light. I knew he was running to me.  
  
"I'm coming, Kurama," he thought.  
  
So, how was that chapter? A little shorter than the other's, I know, but I had to find the best point to lead the story off.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 5!  
  
^-^ Ja-ne! 


End file.
